Remembrance
by RiverTear980
Summary: Humans are tainted. There is nothing good about them. That's what Bakura thought with his whole mentality; that is, until he met Anzu. AU. R&R and I shall love you forever!


**Hey all! This is just a random one-shot that I wrote randomly random random. Yeah. And I dedicate this to the person that converted me to a Vexshipper: Punk Rock Kitsune! I luffles ya!**

**Now, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Remembrance.<p>

If there was anything Bakura hated, it was people. Even in his younger years, he knew that they were traitorous pigs with enough arrogance to blind themselves. Being called "Homo sapiens" would exploit each other over and over until there was nothing left, so they would leave to find someone else.

At least, that was his experience with them.

* * *

><p>Everything was over. Everything. His father had just left him and his twin brother Ryou forever for some other woman. This was only 7 months after their mother and Amane died. Bakura was beyond rage; and he grabbed his brother by his skinny wrist and dragged him out of that god-forsaken house to one of Domino's only parks.<p>

"Nii-chan, where are we going? Why was daddy not at home again?"

"Dad doesn't care about us, Ryou. And we're going away for a while so he can't find us."

Ryou took that answer, even though he didn't understand it entirely, and accepted it. As the two whitettes dashed into the trees of the park, Bakura couldn't help but notice a strange sound coming from the distance.

"Ryou, can you hear that?" he whispered.

Ryou hesitated for a moment, trying to focus on any sound that might be there.

"No, I can't hear anything..."

"It sounds like...a girl... She's crying. Let's go Ry."

* * *

><p>They ran off to the source of the sound. When they found it, there was a group if older boys surrounding a young girl. She must have been the siblings' age, and she was on the ground bawling. Before Bakura knew what was going in, he found himself shouting at the bullies.<p>

"Hey, asshole! Why are you picking on some little girl? Surely you don't need to stoop so low as to kick someone who can't fight back?"

The boys looked incredibly disgruntled at the albino's verbal attack. It wasn't long until they were running at Bakura with their fists ready to do damage. He smirked for a moment before making use of his lithe form to dodge all of the more stocky boys' punches.

"Too easy!" he laughed. The next punch came from the biggest boy; he looked like he was 15 years old and around 5'9", towering over Bakura's 11 year old shortness. That didn't stop the younger though. When the punch was thrown, he dodged quickly to the side, then grabbed his forearm and pulled him over to the ground. When the older boy hit the ground, he cried out in pain; nearly breaking into tears.

"Now get out of here, you waste of flesh!" Bakura growled. They complied almost immediately with their metaphorical tails between their legs. He turned his attention back to the young girl that was currently on midst of drying her previous tears. Ryou dashed over to her and extended a hand to her so she could get up.

She paused for a moment before speaking.

"Um, thank you..."

Ryou smiled kindly at her, then giggled,

"If you want to thank anyone, you should be thanking my nii-chan. His name's Bakura."

She raised her face to meet his, and muttered a small thank you. Bakura's crimson eyes widened in surprise. She was...really cute. She had long brown hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen before.

"Thank you..."

Now, Bakura wasn't one to believe in attraction or love in any way, but seeing this girl made him believe it with all his heart.

"Y-you're welcome. Wh-wh-what's your name?" he stuttered for a second in embarrassment, but tried to summon courage from deep inside his heart. _'I've talked to girls before; what the hell is going on now?_' he thought to himself.

The girl smiled for a moment, then replied

"My name's Masaki Anzu."

* * *

><p>Over the next few months, she and Bakura became very close friends; always together and happily playing. Time passed, and the two grew older. Bakura's feelings towards Anzu became stronger, and soon he couldn't deny to himself that he was in love.<p>

One particularly warm summer day, Bakura invited Anzu to meet with him in the park. He had finally gathered the courage to confess his feelings. When they got together, it went quite the opposite to what he had expected.

Anzu arrived on the edge of tears.

"Anzu, what's the matter?" Bakura asked with all the sympathy he could muster.

"M-my parents... They told me th-that we're moving to America. I told them, I didn't want to, but they said I didn't have a choice..."

Bakura was completely crestfallen. He, in is despair, didn't tell Anzu his feelings. It just couldn't be done.

A few weeks later, Anzu disappeared from Domino.

* * *

><p>Bakura never forgot about that girl. After years, he couldn't forget the look in her blue eyes; it was just so distinctive and alluring.<p>

* * *

><p>=Six years later=<p>

"Finally, grade 12 year! It's been too long, Ryou!"

"'Kura, you've been saying that school has been too long from a point for years. How is this any different?"

Bakura scoffed at his younger twin.

"Because this year is the last we'll ever have to deal with those obnoxious teachers!"

Sighing, Ryou continued walking aimlessly through the halls of Domino High. He couldn't help but feel strangely melancholic about his last year in high school. After all; this was the last year he would be able to spend with his brother before they went separate ways in university.

As they progressed to homeroom for their orientation, they discussed little things they remembered throughout their lives up until now: strange happenings, parties, holidays, and the little girl with the blue eyes. Bakura still hadn't forgotten about her, and was making no intention of doing so.

The rest of the human race was tainted, but she was pure.

The school bell blared loudly across the campus, alerting everyone to the start of a new class period. At that time, the Touzoku twins were taking their usual seats at the back of the room. The teacher, Rena-sensei, glanced down at the notice sheet on her desk, then proceeded to announce them. When she had concluded, she paused for a moment before calling someone from the hall.

"We have a new student joining us from America for this year. Come on in." she gestured gently to the person in the hallway. The transfer student walked in with a sliver of nervousness, but otherwise held herself high.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Masaki Anzu, and I'm happy to join your class. I am in your care."

Bakura's eyes widened incredibly upon hearing her name. 'Masaki Anzu? Is this the same Anzu that I knew all of those years ago?' Ryou didn't say anything to contribute to the identity of the girl, but did twitch slightly.

"Masaki-san, you can sit next to Touzoku-kun in the back." Rena-sensei instructed her. She looked to the back of the class were Rena-sensei was pointing, and stepped lightly towards the empty seat.

_This couldn't be happening. Was this a dream, or reality?_ Bakura pinched his arm to assure him. It hurt. Ok, not a dream.

Anzu didn't say anything to him. She must not have recognized him after all these years. After all, he was a lot taller and had much longer hair.

* * *

><p>After that class before Anzu left the room, Bakura approached her.<p>

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

She hesitated for a moment before following him to the back corner of the classroom. Bakura looked deep into her deep blue eyes, and said

"You really don't remember me, do you?"

Anzu's eye twitched, then responded

"I don't know, Touzoku-kun. You certainly look familiar, but I don't remember where I know you."

"Bakura. Call me Bakura. Before you moved to America, we were best friends. Do you really not remember that?"

Anzu's eyes widened and her hand started trembling.

"B-Bakura?" she stuttered. He showed her one of his rare smiles then wrapped his arms around her.

"There was something I never told you before you moved. I love you, Anzu."

She gasped, then quickly beamed,

"I-I love you too... All of these years, I had almost given up hope if ever seeing you again. But now, I'm so happy..."

Bakura gently grasped her chin and brought it up towards his face. From there, their lips collided in a soft, comforting kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**I told you it was random. **

**REVIEW DESU REVIEW DESU! I SHALL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU REVIEW DESU! CUPCAKES AND HUGS TO ALL THAT REVIEW DESU!**

**DESU!**

**And I suppose I should disclaim... RYOU!**

**Ryou: EEP! RiverTear980 owns nothing! It has been confirmed that Kazuki Takashi is not going to sell the Yu-Gi-Oh franchise to her for a puppy, and she is depressed over this. Give her hugs to compensate for- what the hell am I reading?**

**Me: *sigh* just read the bloody script.**

**Ryou: NUUUU!**

**Me: *facepalm***


End file.
